Visitor
by Xtremechik2
Summary: A certain turtle comes back to give a special girl some closure. You guys wanted to know what happens next so here it is.


I don't own TMNT nor do I own B. Dalton. I only own Harley, not the motorcycle mind you heh.

It had been a month since the ordeal and nothing was the same. Harley would admit that she had changed she had become very quiet and withdrawn, her grades were suffering and everybody was starting to worry about her. Of course she couldn't tell them what was really wrong unless she wanted a one way ticket to the loony bin! Her once brightly colored eyes were now dull and gray. And she swore she could see a few wrinkles forming around her mouth from frowning so much! She couldn't remember the last time she had smiled or laughed for that matter.

"God, what is up with you," Marie asked her "Everybody's worried about you!"

"You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand?" she demanded to know

She spun around in her chair to face her sister. A scowl on her face.

"You just wouldn't ok! Now leave me alone!"

She whirled back around to her desk and glared at the wall with arms crossed. She heard her sister sigh and leave the room. The glare on her face softened into a sad expression, uncrossing her arms she opened her desk drawer and dug around for the object the was hidden from view. Finding it she pulled it out, the chain was a bit tangled but other then that it was still in excellent condition. She never wore it, for obvious reasons mostly because the fear of somebody asking what lay inside the locket.

She still couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Mike. Had that blow killed him?, Injured him? What? But there was no way for her to find out unless she had another dream. Unfortunately, she hadn't had a dream about him since that night.

_She had to know._

_Now._

She walked through the aisles of _B. Dalton _looking for the _New Ages_ section. She finally found the section and wandered down the row. There was only one other person in the aisle. A girl, she had Raven colored hair with electric blue highlights, and nose ring. Harley glanced at all of the books with really no idea what she was looking for.

"The romance section is 2 aisles down." the Raven haired girl said not looking at her.

"Umm actually I'm pretty sure that this is where I want to be. Thanks."

"Do you even know what you're looking for?" the girl asked standing up, she walked down the aisle towards her.

"Not really." Harley said with a sheepish smile

"Well whadda tryin ta do?"

"Well uh I guess I'm trying to contact a spirit."

"Contact a spirit eh?" She walked to the opposite end of the aisle and grabbed a book off of the shelf, "Here, this is what you want." she handed the book to her. Harley took the book from her and clutched it to her chest.

"Thanks uh...."

"Maude," she heard the girl utter "But everybody calls me Raven cause of my hair."

Harley giggled, "Raven suits you a lot better then Maude. I'm Harley."

"Nice ta meet ya."

"Well I should prolly go. Thanks again." she turned to leave when she heard Raven say.

"Good luck contacting your spirit."

Harley tossed the girl a smile over he shoulder and walked towards the front of the store where the cash register was to pay for her book.

The lady working at the register gave her a weird look, "Are you sure you want this kind of book? You look much more like a Romance person."

Actually she was much more of a Romance person but she didn't think it was _that _obvious. But in this case a Romance book just wouldn't work.

"Yeah, that's the book I want."

The lady nodded and rung up the purchase. Taking the bag from the lady she headed out towards the parking lot and got into her silver Cavalier. Opening the bag she removed the book and read the cover. _Contacting the Spirit World: How to Develop your Physic Abilities and Stay in Touch With Loved Ones. _Shoving the book back in the bag she turned the car on and headed home. When she reached home she noticed nobody was there, as usual. She grabbed the bag and hurried inside. She was determined to talk to Michelangelo tonight! She ran throughout the house grabbing every candle she could find and a pack of matches. She then ventured into her sister's room and grabbed the Pentagram that lay on the nightstand, her sister had bought it when she was going through her Wicca phase. She wasn't sure if she would need it but just in case. She went to her room, and with her foot, kicked the door shut.

She went about setting the candles in various areas around the room and lighting them. She got the necklace out of the desk drawer, got the book, and pentagram, flipped the light switch and plopped down in the center of the room. She opened the book to the index and found the chapter flipping to the page the read it thoroughly. Unfortunately, she couldn't understand any of it. The main thing she understood was that she had to clear her mind of everything and concentrate as hard as she could. Closing the book, she set it down and shut her eyes and cleared her mind.

_Please Mikey, please. Come back to me I need to see you, talk to you. Something!_

Thoughts of him filled her head and she soon felt a tear squeeze out of her closed eyes.

_Don't cry. I'm here._

She sucked in a breath and slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw were a pair of large green feet her eyes traveled upwards until they reached the smiling face of an orange-banded turtle. She let out a shaky breath and a happy sob escaped her lips.

"M-Mikey? Is it really you?"


End file.
